A origem do amor
by haruechan
Summary: Slash. Sirius e Remo aproveitam um pôrdosol para passarem um momento e comparilharem a história da origem do amor juntos. História retirada da música “The origin of love”.


Autora: Harue-chan

Gênero: Romance

Classificação Etária: R

Sumário: Slash. Sirius e Remo aproveitam um pôr-do-sol para passarem um momento juntos. História retirada da música "The origin of love". 

A Origem do Amor

O sol já estava se pondo, tornando o castelo um lugar romântico para se estar. E também propício para alguns casais fugirem dos atordoados corredores e salões comunais e se encontrarem nos morros e gramados ao redor do castelo, com o tempo ameno de outono e a brisa suave que soprava. 

E foi exatamente isso que um casal apaixonado fez, fugindo dos amigos e se recostando, levemente ofegantes, ao lado de uma larga árvore. Um belo garoto, com seus dezessete anos e cabelos negros que caiam em cachos sobre seus ombros, sentou-se primeiro no gramado e recostou-se na árvore. Foi logo seguido pelo segundo garoto, de cabelos curtos e bem mais claros. Ambos sentavam de ombros colados, e se deram as mãos, olhando para o sol que descia lentamente, bem além do lago. 

- Oh... Isso é lindo. 

Remo Lupin suspirou, apertando mais ainda a mão do companheiro. 

- Sabia que você iria amar. Você precisava sair mais da biblioteca, sabia?

- Sirius... Não é como se eu nunca saísse do castelo, você sabe...

O garoto moreno apertou a mão dele de modo assegurador. 

- Eu sei... É só que você tem passado tanto tempo estudando ultimamente...

Remo encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. 

- Obrigado por me trazer aqui... Também senti sua falta...

Sirius sorriu, encostando a cabeça levemente sobre a do seu companheiro. Isso era o que ele mais amava em Remo. O simples fato deles se conhecerem o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois precisasse terminar uma idéia. Era como se eles fossem um só, com o mesmo pensamento. 

O casal permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, apenas apreciando a paisagem. Remo foi o primeiro a falar algo. 

- Isso me faz lembrar uma história...

- Que história? – Sirius perguntou, olhando para Remo, que continuava a observar a paisagem, com um brilho nos olhos. 

- Sobre a origem do amor. – Remo disse, virando-se sorrindo para o companheiro. 

- Me conte. 

Sirius disse, esticando a perna e indicando para que o parceiro deitasse. Remo apoiou a cabeça na coxa dele, olhando para cima, diretamente para os olhos de Sirius antes de começar a história. 

- Quando a Terra era plana e as nuvens feitas de fogo...

- Quando? – Sirius interrompeu bruscamente. – Que tipo de livro louco você anda lendo, Remo?

- Isso significa há milênios atrás... Posso continuar? – Remo disse, calmamente. 

- Ok. Continue. 

- E as montanhas alcançavam os céus, as vezes iam até além... Pessoas caminhavam pela Terra, como grandes barris rolantes. 

Sirius reprimiu uma risada. 

- Bela imagem... Pessoas caminhando como barris rolantes... – mas ele parou ao ver o olhar de Remo. – Ok, desculpa te interromper de novo, continua. 

- Eles tinham dois pares de braços e dois pares de pernas, assim como duas faces aparecendo em uma gigante cabeça. Assim eles podiam ver tudo o que acontecia ao redor deles enquanto conversavam, ou liam. Só que eles não sabiam nada sobre o amor. Isso foi antes da origem do amor.

Remo esperou algum comentário sarcástico ou bobo vindo de Sirius, mas percebeu que ele escutava com interesse, então simplesmente continuou. 

- Havia três sexos então. Um que parecia dois homens colados costas com costas, que eram chamados filhos do Sol. E similar em forma e largura eram os filhos da Terra, que pareciam duas garotas enroladas em uma. E os filhos da Lua eram que nem um garfo enfiado em uma colher...

- Como? – Sirius interrompeu novamente, rindo. 

- Use a imaginação, Sirius. Eles eram confusos, fica melhor assim?

Sirius balançou a cabeça positivamente e esperou que o namorado continuasse. Remo esperou um instante antes de continuar. 

- E os filhos da Lua que eram parte Sol, parte Lua, parte filho, parte filha. 

- Interessante. Bem mais simples do que dois sexos, não? – Sirius disse sorrindo, traçando com o dedo indicador o queixo de Remo. O garoto loiro concordou silenciosamente e continuou a história. 

- Os Deuses começaram a ficar assustados com nossa força e desprezo. E Thor disse: "Eu vou matar todos eles com meu martelo, da mesma maneira que eu matei os gigantes."

- HÁ! Isso é uma história trouxa, não? Acreditar que os gigantes foram destruídos... 

- Sim, é uma história trouxa, mas é interessante. – Remo disse, perdendo um pouco a calma. – Posso continuar?

Sirius balançou a cabeça positivamente, acariciando o rosto do namorado e dizendo para si mesmo se controlar. 

- Mas Zeus disse: "Não. Melhor você deixar que eu use meus relâmpagos, como tesouras. Assim como cortei as pernas das baleias e diminui dinossauros em lagartos." Então ele agarrou alguns raios e soltou uma gargalhada. "Eu vou cortá-los bem no meio, em duas metades." E nuvens começaram a se juntar em uma grande bola de fogo. 

Remo parou e sorriu, vendo o olhar de interesse do outro garoto. Acariciando de leve o rosto de Sirius, ele continuou: 

- Fogo começou a cair dos céus, como raios. Verdadeiras lâminas brilhantes de uma faca. E elas cortaram através da pele dos filhos do Sol, da Lua e da Terra. E algum Deus indiano costurou o ferimento em um buraco feito em nosso ventre, para nos lembrar do preço que pagamos. 

Assim que ele disse a última parte Sirius levou a própria mão e repousou-a na barriga de Remo. 

- Osíris e os Deuses do Nilo fizeram uma grande tempestade então, para criarem um furacão e nos espalhar em um dilúvio de vento e chuva. E em um mar de ondas altas para nos levar embora. E se nós não nos comportarmos Eles irão nos cortar novamente. E nós estaremos pulando em uma só perna e olhando através de um só olho. 

Sirius não aguentou e teve que rir, mas foi logo seguido pelo riso de Remo. 

- Isso realmente é estranho... Sua história termina até com moral...

Remo interrompeu. 

- Minha história ainda não terminou...

- Ah bom. Já ia perguntar o que o amor tem a ver com pessoas de quatro olhos ou um só olho. 

Remo fez uma careta para ele antes de continuar, corando levemente. 

- Da última vez que nós nos vimos, nós havíamos acabado de nos separar em duas partes. Eu estava olhando para você... e você olhava para mim... Você me parecia familiar, mas eu não podia te reconhecer, porque seu rosto estava coberto de sangue, assim como meus olhos. Mas eu pude jurar, pela sua expressão, que a dor que você tinha no fundo da sua alma era igual à dor que eu tinha na minha. 

Sirius retirou uma franja do rosto de Remo em um movimento suave. Remo percebeu que ele corava levemente também e sorriu, segurando a mão dele sobre seu rosto. 

- Essa dor, que corta em linha reta diretamente através do coração, é o que nós chamamos de amor. 

Ele guiou a mão de Sirius até que ela repousasse sobre seu peito antes de continuar, corando mais ainda. 

- Então nós entrelaçamos nossos braços ao redor um do outro, tentando nos juntar novamente. Nós estávamos fazendo amor...

Remo desviou o olhar, corando, mas sem largar a mão de Sirius. O garoto moreno se abaixou um pouco e deixou um leve beijo sobre os lábios do namorado. 

- Continue. – Ele o encorajou. 

- Era um fim de tarde escura e fria, muito tempo atrás. Quando pelas poderosas mãos de Jove fez-se a triste história de como nós nos tornamos solitárias criaturas de duas pernas. Essa é a origem do amor. 

Sirius continuou olhando para o garoto em seu colo por uns instantes, perdido no olhar cinzento do rapaz. Remo também se via perdido na imensidão negra que eram os olhos de Black. Por um instante era como se o mundo ao redor deles tivesse parado, e ambos pudessem sentir exatamente a batida do coração um do outro. 

Sirius foi o primeiro a se movimentar, aproximando seus lábios dos de Remo. Dessa vez o beijo foi apaixonante, fazendo com que Remo enroscasse os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado. 

- Nâo mais solitários... Nós nos encontramos afinal. – Sirius sussurrou, e beijou o garoto novamente, puxando-o para mais perto de si. 

E assim o Sol acabava de descer, se escondendo completamente por trás do horizonte, deixando os garotos que se sentiam finalmente completos em paz. 

FIM

Nota da autora: Eis abaixo a letra da música que me inspirou a escrever essa fic. 

A Origem do Amor

__

When the Earth was still flat,

Quando a Terra era plana,  
_And the clouds made of fire,_

E as nuvens feitas de fogo,  
And mountains stretched up to the sky,

E montanhas alcançavam os céus,  
_Sometimes higher,_

Às vezes iam além,  
_Folks roamed the earth_

Pessoas caminhavam pela Terra  
_Like big rolling kegs._

Como grandes barris rolantes.  
_They had two sets of arms._

Eles tinham dois pares de braços.  
_They had two sets of legs._

Eles tinham dois pares de pernas.  
_They had two faces peering_

Eles tinham duas faces aparecendo  
_Out of one giant head_

Em uma gigante cabeça  
_So they could watch all around them_

Então eles podiam ver tudo o que acontecia ao redor deles  
_As they talked; while they read._

Enquanto conversavam; enquanto liam.  
_And they never knew nothing of love._

E eles não sabiam nada sobre o amor.  
_It was before the origin of love._

Isso foi antes da origem do amor.  
  
_The origin of love_

A origem do amor  
  
_And there were three sexes then,_

E havia três sexos então,  
_One that looked like two men_

Um que parecia dois homens  
_Glued up back to back,_

Colados costas com costas,  
_Called the children of the Sun._

Eram chamados de filhos do Sol  
_And similar in shape and girth_

E similar em forma e largura  
_Were the children of the Earth._

Eram as crianças da Terra.  
_They looked like two girls_

Elas pareciam duas garotas  
_Rolled up in one._

Enroladas em uma.  
_And the children of the Moon_

E as crianças da Lua  
_Were like a fork shoved on a spoon._

Eram que nem um garfo enfiado em uma colher  
_They were part Sun, part Earth_

Eles eram parte Sol, parte Lua  
_Part daughter, part son._

Parte filha, parte filho.   
  
_The origin of love_

A origem do amor  
  
_Now the Gods grew quite scared_

Os Deuses começaram a ficar assustados  
_Of our strength and defiance_

Com nossa força e desprezo  
_And Thor said,_

E Thor disse,  
_"I'm gonna kill them all_

"Eu vou matar todos eles  
_With my hammer,_

Com meu martelo,  
_Like I killed the giants."_

Como eu matei os gigantes."  
_And Zeus said, "No,_

E Zeus disse, "Não,  
_You better let me_

Melhor você deixar  
_Use my lightening, like scissors,_

Que eu use meu relâmpago, como tesouras,  
_Like I cut the legs off the whales_

Como eu cortei as pernas das baleias  
_And dinosaurs into lizards."_

E cortei dinossauros em lagartos."  
_Then he grabbed up some bolts_

Então ele agarrou alguns raios  
_And he let out a laugh,_

E soltou uma gargalhada.  
_Said, "I'll split them right down the middle._

"Eu vou cortá-los bem no meio.  
_Gonna cut them right up in half."_

Vou cortá-los em duas metades."  
_And then storm clouds gathered above_

E então as nuvens se juntaram acima  
_Into great balls of fire_

Em grandes bolas de fogo  
  
_And then fire shot down_

E fogo começou a cair  
_From the sky in bolts_

Do céu, como raios  
_Like shining blades_

Como lâminas brilhantes  
_Of a knife._

De uma faca.  
_And it ripped_

E elas cortaram  
_Right through the flesh_

Através da pele  
_Of the children of the Sun_

Dos filhos do Sol  
_And the Moon_

Da Lua  
_And the Earth._

E da Terra.  
_And some Indian God_

E algum Deus Indiano  
_Sewed the wound up into a hole,_

Costurou o ferimento em um buraco  
_Pulled it round to our belly_

Feito em nosso ventre  
_To remind us of the price we pay._

Para nos lembrar do preço que pagamos.  
_And Osiris and the Gods of the Nile_

E Osíris e os Deuses do Nilo  
_Gathered up a big storm_

Fizeram uma grande tempestade  
_To blow a hurricane,_

Para criarem um furacão,  
_To scatter us away,_

Para nos espalhar,  
_In a flood of wind and rain,_

Em um dilúvio de vento e chuva,  
_And a sea of tidal waves,_

E um mar de ondas altas,  
_To wash us all away,_

Para nos levar embora,  
_And if we don't behave_

E se nós não nos comportarmos  
_They'll cut us down again_

Eles irão nos cortar novamente  
_And we'll be hopping round on one foot_

E nós estaremos pulando em uma só perna  
_And looking through one eye._

E olhando através de um só olho.  
  
_Last time I saw you_

Da última vez que eu te vi  
_We had just split in two._

Nós havíamos nos separado em duas partes.  
_You were looking at me._

Você estava olhando para mim.  
_I was looking at you._

E eu estava olhando para você.  
_You had a way so familiar,_

Você parecia tão familiar,  
_But I could not recognize,_

Mas eu não podia te reconhecer,  
_Cause you had blood on your face;_

Por que você tinha sangue em seu rosto;  
_I had blood in my eyes._

E eu tinha sangue em meus olhos.  
_But I could swear by your expression_

Mas eu pude jurar, pela sua expressão  
_That the pain down in your soul_

Que a dor que você tinha no fundo de sua alma  
_Was the same as the one down in mine. _

Era igual a dor que eu tinha na minha.  
_That's the pain,_

Essa é a dor,  
_Cuts a straight line_

Que corta uma linha   
_Down through the heart;_

Diretamente através do coração;  
_We called it love._

Que nós chamamos de amor.  
_So we wrapped our arms around each other,_

Então nós entrelaçamos nossos braços ao redor um do outro,  
_Trying to shove ourselves back together._

Tentando nos juntar novamente.  
_We were making love,_

Nós estávamos fazendo amor,  
_Making love._

Fazendo amor.  
_It was a cold dark evening,_

Era uma noite escura e fria,  
_Such a long time ago,_

Muito tempo atrás,  
_When by the mighty hand of Jove,_

Quando pela mão poderosa de Jove,  
_It was the sad story_

Fez-se a triste história  
_How we became_

De como nós nos tornamos  
_Lonely two-legged creatures,_

Solitárias criaturas de duas pernas,  
_It's the story of_

Essa é a história   
_The origin of love._

Da origem do amor.  
_That's the origin of love._

Essa é a origem do amor. 


End file.
